Maryam Wells
Maryam Alicia Wells is an American actress, singer, author known for the bestselling Sisterly Love and Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills book series. She has also wrote Sydney Fisher: Fashion Detective ''which will be released in 2019. Aside from her writing career, Wells also designs and markets her own line of fashion jewelry on QVU and she is an actress and singer. Biography Wells was born in Los Angeles, California, the third child and first daughter of Eddie (who died of cancer in 2014) and Patty Wells. She has three siblings; Mikey (1983-1995), Byron (b. 1986), and Tiffany (b. 1994). Wells graduated from Susan Miller Dorsey High School in 2008. She originally planned to attend Los Angeles Trade Technical College and majored in fashion design, but after the loss of her father, she changed her major to theatre and attended Los Angeles City College. But after a few class sessions, Wells lost interest in pursuing theatre and left LA City College. She thought about returning to LA Trade Tech College and major in fashion, but she chose to return to performing. After earning her Cosmetology license from the Universal College of Beauty for only a year, she works part time as an hairdresser and make up artist while she attended the American Musical Dramatic Academy in Los Angeles. Acting Singing Writing Career Although she is currently studying fashion in college, Wells was also an teen young adult novelist. She has written two separate teen/young adult book series, ''Sisterly Love and Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills. Teen Witch was released a year before Sisterly Love Sisterly Love series explains the love, professional, and personal lives of three young Los Angeles women, who are sisters named Eva, Dominique, and Tanzie Rollins who work at their family hair/beauty salon. Teen Witch of Santa Mira series was much more successful than Sisterly Love. It tells the story about an teenage girl in Santa Mira, California named Kat Martin, who discovers she is an witch, an descendant of an 17th-century powerful witch. Now Kat must use her powers and witchcraft to defeat demons and warlocks from destroying her neighborhood. It was followed by spin-off, The Jones Chronicles, about Kat's aunt and five cousins battling demons, warlocks, and monsters in Downtown Los Angeles. It make the series interesting, Wells added a storyline involving Kat's relationship with a teenage witch-warlock hybrid which her mother's didn't approve, her second relationship with an mortal, and a love triangle between her and her two love interests, struggling to accept her status as a powerful witch and her conflict with her mother. Also in The Jones Chronicles, Wells added storylines to the Jones witches, like Myra's inability to deal with events involving her daughter, China's birth and her death; Alexa's relationship with an womanizing wizard, older than her; Tasha's relationship and friction with an demon and her kidnap and the birth of her daughter, Becca; and Tina's lesbian relationship with an cheerleader. Wells also wrote two novel series about teens dealing with social issues. The first was All About Us, based on the original TV series canceled in 2001 about four teenage girls in an fictional town in California dealing with school, home, and love. The second was Double Trouble about two teenage twin sisters causing crazy trouble, while dealing with normal teen issues. Notes *Like all of her book characters from both book series, Maryam is a California native. *Maryam has a lot in common with Alicia Alcott from her unreleased novel series, All About Us. **They both had two parents, older brothers and younger sisters. **They both felt like high school outcasts, but survived it. **They both battled Binge-Eating Disorders. ***However, Wells' own battle with BED was the main storyline for Alicia in Behind the Dancer. **They are both Virgos. *Like Kat Martin, Wells is also from Baldwin Hills. *The issues that Maryam feels strongly about are teen bullying, Autism, Colon Cancer, and Gun Violence. **Maryam stated in interview that she could be friends with the AAU Girls and the Healy twins. *She ships the relationships of Alicia and Ryan and Matt and Nikki from All About Us, Paul and Jenny from Double Trouble, Tony and Eva from Sisterly Love and Kat and Damian from Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills. *Although she wrote the storyline involving Sierra Jennings' new relationship with Matt Wright in their senior year in All About Us, Wells revealed that the relationship between Sierra and Matt isn't her favorite. *Like Alicia, Maryam lost her father and developed a love/hate relationship with her mother. *She is currently in college studying fashion and plans to have her own fashion line and boutique. *After 30 college credits, Wells transferred to the Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising in Los Angeles. *Wells moved back to her old neighborhood in Baldwin Hills to attend cosmetology school. It was also the main location of Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills. *She has the same birthday as the late Michael Jackson and Canadian actress, Lauren Collins. **She also has the same birthday and birth year as actress, Nicole Gale Anderson. *Maryam's style icons include Victoria Beckham, the Olsen twins, Hilary Duff, and the PLL Girls. *Her favorite celebrity siblings are the Olsen and Mowry twins; the Simpson sisters, and Duff sisters. *Maryam has been allergic to cheap metal since she was 13. *If Maryam wasn't an acting and singing, she would like to a be a author. *She is the cousin of actor/producer Avery Vaughn. *She has her up apartment unit in Downtown Los Angeles. *Despite earning her cosmetology license, Wells stated that she didn't want to have her own beauty salon because it was something she didn't want to do. *Working at a beauty salon inspired Maryam's series Sisterly Love *Both Wells and The Jones Chronicles character, Tasha Jones were born in 1990. And they were both in middle school when Tasha's cousin, Kat Martin was born. *She has two children, Michaela and Mercedes. Both their names begin with the letter "M".